1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive control unit, drive control method and program thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, cameras of fixed lens type include a plurality of lenses and the positions of these lenses need to be controlled at a high precision. In most cameras, a target position for moving the lens after its startup processing has been specified preliminarily (for example, infinite position of optical wide angle end (wide end)). For example, the camera uses a reset sensor for detecting a passage of the lens to move the lens to its target position. That is, the lens is once moved to pass the reset sensor and then, it is moved from the reset sensor to a target position at a high precision, so that it is moved to the target position. The lens moving time of this startup time occupies a large percentage of a time until the camera is started up. Thus, if the time until the lens is moved is long, user needs to wait for this while. However, often the camera is started up after user wants to take pictures and if the startup time is long, user often loses a timing of clicking the shutter. Thus, it is desirable that this startup time is short.
As a method for shortening the startup time, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 1999-173606 described below has disclosed an art for shortening the moving time by disposing the reset sensor in the vicinity of the target position. Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-324944 has proposed an art in which a lens position and a reset sensor position at an operation termination time before the startup are recorded for effective use of these positions in order to shorten the startup time of the lens using a photo interrupter for its reset sensor.